


Snow Day

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a family moment in lighter times.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Megan watched as Sova and the children played, abetted by Inu currently, in the snow. They would be sodden to the core, but their joy and playfulness was infectious — 

— as a snowball plopped into her chest, wet and messy and cold even through her coat!

Shkai'ra laughed, the gentle sound she'd learned at Megan's side, not the one of her people. It made Megan feel even softer with the world at the moment, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she said, half a challenge, before she was scooping up her own snow for ammunition, giving chase to her playful wife.


End file.
